Lord Marmaduke Ffogg
Lord Marmaduke Ffogg was a villain and enemy of Batman in the Batman 1960s TV Series. He was portrayed by Rudy Vallee. Lord Ffogg was a crafty villain who always made his escape by using man made fog which came out of his pipe. He also pretended that he had gout on his foot so that he wouldn't be suspected of any of his crimes. But he found out that not even fog can slow down Batman and was taken to Londinium Tombs. History Lord Marmaduke Ffogg is a well respected aristocrat that came from Fogshire, he had a daughter called Prudence and a sister called Penelope Peasoup. They operate a school at Ffogg Place for female criminals disguised a girl's finishing school. He made his debut in Londinium at the Queen's private museum in Chuckingham palace where he and Lady Peasoup steal priceless snuffboxes and use Ffogg's special pipe of fog to cover their tracks and make their escape. In Gotham City Comissioner James Gordon and Chief Clancy O'Hara are informed by the President about a number of serious crimes happening there and that crooks always seem to make their escape using fog. After finding out that the President only wants Batman to solve this crime, Gordon contacts Batman and he and Robin under their original identities of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson with Alfred Pennyworth head for the luxury liner that will take them to Londinium. They are warmly greeted by the Commissioner and Barabara who were going to spend two weeks there on vacation. Bruce tells Gordon that he was there for some Wayne Foundation business and that Dick is here for his studies. After a goodbye from Chief O'Hara, the liner sets off. In Londinium, Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup steal jewelled Russian easter eggs from the treasure filled gallery of the easterland house where they once again use the fog to make their escape. At their home called Ffogg Place, Lady Peasoup looks at the morning paper and tells Lord Ffogg that Batman and Robin have been assigned by the authorities to solve these fog based mysteries. But Ffogg doesn't seem worried at all saying that his special pipe of fog will give them the advantage over them that their other adversaries couldn't. He goes on to say that their previous robberies of stealing the Count's coin collection, the Duchess' diamonds and the Queen's snuffboxes are nothing compared to his latest scheme of stealing the crown jewels that are kept in the tower of Londinium. Batman, Robin and Alfred set up a new Batcave in a dungeon underneath a country manor house near Londinium owned by Bruce Wayne. They had secretly put their equipment on board the liner disguising with some of Dick's studying equipment. They set off at once in the Batmobile to meet Comissioner Gordon at Venerable Ireland Yard. They meet Superintendant Watson who tells them every theft that has happened. After going through many links to do with the fog, Batman decides to go to Ffogg Place to compare Ffogg's aftergrass with that of Wayne Manor because aftergrass is a form of lawn sometimes called fog and could be their first clue. Watson calls Lady Peasoup straight away and she advises Lady Prudence and the other girls to prepare for the arrival of the Caped Crusaders. Lord Ffogg tells his sister that if Batman makes the wrong move, he'll be six feet under it and starts to plan a nasty surprise for the heroes. The Dynamic Duo and Barbara arrive at Ffogg Place with Watson who introduces them to Ffogg and Peasoup. Peasoup then introduces Lady Prudence and her four students: Duchess Sheila, Kit, Daisy and Rosalind. They send them on a tour where Prudence shows Robin around while Peasoup deals with Batman and Wilson. Barbara asks to be withdrawn from the tour and asks to make a phonecall. Lord Ffogg has his butler Basil bug the phone but Barbara installs an anti-ease drop device so that no one can hear the conversation and asks Alfred to drop off a Batgirl costume for her. Meanwhile Lady Prudence is giving Robin a tour and reveals that the finishing school is a really a school for criminals, but she makes him promise not to tell Batman or she will be in big trouble with her father. Lady Peasoup shows Batman and Watson Lord Ffogg's African Death Bees that gives one sting and you die. They return to the house and find Barbara gone, Lady Peasoup explains that she has left and Barbara's friend was picking her up. She would phone her father to explain what has happened. She goes on to say that Barbara may be joining their school soon. While Barbara is in a deserted highway outside Ffogg Place changing into her Batgirl disguise, Batman, Robin and Watson leave and the Caped Crusaders head for the Batcave only to find the road blocked with Ffogg's men disguised as highway men. They begin to fight the criminals and Batgirl arrives to help. While they are fighting, Basil plants a fog bomb on the Batmobile. Back at Ffogg place, Lady Peasoup tells Lord Ffogg that she asked her to join the school to find out the goings on of the Dynamic Duo and use her as their hostage. As Batman and Robin reach their Londinium Batcave, the bomb explodes and the duo start choking. The Duo survive thanks to their bat extinguisher and return to Venerable Ireland Yard and tell Watson and Gordon that they suspect that Lord Ffogg is behind all the robberies. Watson refuses to believe it and Barbara appears with a parcel given to her by Watson's personal assistant that starts giving off a thick fog and explodes to reveal three silver bells. They all discover this to be a clue after they find out that there is a pub in the area called "The Three Bells" and the Caped Crusaders set off to investigate. At Ffoggplace Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup plan to set a trap for the Dynamic Duo at The Three Bells to arrange a trap to rid themselves of them once and for all. Barbara arrives and sees that his Lordship isn't sitting down or wearing his cast. Ffogg tells her that Lady Prudence will show her around and not let her go. At the Londium Docks, Batman and Robin locate the pub and a ship delivering goods from Banaby Street at the Londinium Fashion Frigate. Because Robin is too young to enter the pub, Batman goes in, leaving Robin to look after the ship. Inside the pub, Lord Ffogg and his men are there drinking and chattiing. Batman sees that his Lordship seems to have recovered quite quickly from his gout and fights his men. He soon becomes overpowered and Ffogg sends more of his men that had been secretly disguised as costumers to finish Batman off. Outside the pub, Robin sees Lady Peasoup and her niece and students coming towards him, he cuts through the rope holding the ship and it floats away. The girls attack him. Robin can't fight back because he feels it is ungentlemanly to strike girls and take him back to Ffogg Place. Barabara consoles with Alfred that she may know what her Lordship and Ladyship are up to and decides to explore the Cricket Pavilion where Lord Ffogg may be storing his loot. On her arrival as Batgirl, she finds the loot but is affected with paralysing gas by Lady Prudence. Batman is tied up and after telling him his plan, Lord Ffogg uses a device that will make erase Batman's memory. They then leave him in a catatonic state and make their escape. The Caped Crusader leaves the pub suffering from amnesia. Alfred finds him and returns him to the Londinium Batcave and restores his memory with the Recollection-cycle Batrestorer. At the Cricket Pavilion Lady Peasoup, her niece and the girls have Robin and Batgirl in their clutches. Her Ladyship tells them to take them to the dungeon underneath their loot gallery and contacts his Lordship of what is happening. Lord Ffogg says Batman has been taken care of and tells her that he has an even nastier plan for Robin. He takes him to the winch room at Tower Bridge and ties him to that winch that opens and closes the bridge. Batman locates Robin and uses the Anti-mechanical Batray in the glove compartment of the Batmobile to stop the winch. Lord Ffogg and his men find that the bridge has stopped and go back to the winch room. Batman is already there. He unties Robin and they thrash Ffogg's men. The crafty criminal lights his pipe releasing his mysterious fog and makes his escape. The Duo make their way out of the winch room and decide to rescue Batgirl from the dungeon underneath the Cricket Pavilion Loot Gallery. In the dungeon Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup reveal to Batgirl who chained up that they plan to steal the Crown Jewels and drop some lethal Fog pellets to kill her. Robin arrives at Ffogg Place, but is spotted by Basil who contacts his Lordship who sends Lady Prudence to set a trap for the Boy Wonder. On the lawn Robin trips over a trip wire that opens the hive of deadly African Death Bees. One of them lands on his hand. Batman and Alfred arrive by Alfred's cab, the Caped Crusader tells Alfred to go back to town,notify Venerable Ireland Yard of his whereabouts and he'll be in touch if he needs help, while he tries to find Robin and Batgirl. He makes his way over the gate and into Ffogg Place. Lady Prudence explains to Robin that sometimes the bees will stay on their victims while others may sting them and cause instant death. Back in the dungeon Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup return to find that the Fog pellets haven't worked and go and find some more. This gives Batman time to break into the dungeon, but before he can save Batgirl, Ffogg pushes him down the steps, throws down more Fog pellets and he and Lady Peasoup escape shutting the door behind them. Batman however saves them by using Anti-Lethal-Fog Batspray and releases Batgirl from her chains. Robin is left for dead in the girls dormitory but survives thanks to an African Death Bee Antidote pill and goes to the Batmobile, where Alfred is waiting. Alfred had overheard his Lordship and her Ladyship saying that they will now carry out their plan to steal the crown jewels. He had then left to find Robin. Finding the dungeon door locked, Batman uses an old Indian rope trick under a grating to help himself and Batgirl escape. Robin sees Lord Ffogg and the others leaving for the Londinuim Tower, finds Batman and Batgirl and reveals Lord Ffogg and Lady Peasoup's plan to them, they then set off to the tower. Lord Ffogg, Lady Peasoup, his niece and the girls arrive and attempt to steal the jewels, but the Caped Crusaders are there disguised as guards. Terrified, Ffogg calls in his henchmen and he, her Ladyship, Prudence and the girls try to escape but are trapped by Batgirl. After a fierce sword and axe battle, the henchmen are defeated. His Lordship tries to use his fog again to escape but Batman uses his Pipe Of Fog Batreverser to stop him. He, his family, henchmen and the girls are arrested and taken to the tombs. Family and Known Associates Lord Ffogg had his family and many associates to help in his crimes: *'Lady Penelope Peasoup: '''Lord Ffogg's sister and partner in his crimes. She is mainly in charge of the girl criminals at Ffogg Place. *'Lady Prudence Ffogg: Lord Ffogg's daughter and Lady Peasoup's niece. She was the head girl of his Lordship and Ladyship's girl criminals gang at Ffogg Place but had secretly planned to set Batman and Lord Ffogg against each other so that she could be her new Ladyship of Ffogg Place. She had a fondness for Robin. *'Basil: '''Lord Ffogg's Butler and one of his henchman. *'Digby: 'Lord Ffogg's chauffer and second henchman. *'Scudder: 'Lord Ffogg's footman and third henchman. *'Duchess Sheila: 'First girl of Ffogg and Lady Peasoup's girl criminals gang. *'Kit: 'Second girl of the girl criminals gang. *'Daisy: 'Third girl of the girl criminals gang. *'Rosalind: 'Fourth girl of the girl criminals gang. Weapons and Equipment Lord Ffogg used a very large amount of devices to help in his schemes or destroy the Terrific Trio: *'Pipe Of Fog: Ffogg's most cherised possession and commonly used item. After it is lit it gives off a very powerful fog that is blinding making him able to make his escape. *'Foot Cast: '''Ffogg wore this hinged device to fool people that he had gout. But he easily took it off when no none was looking. *'Fog Bomb: 'A dangerous device that can give off lethal fog gas when detonated. *'Paralyzing Gas: 'A lethal substance that knocks out it's victim. *'African Death Bee: 'A deadly insect that kills you as soon as you're stung. *'Fog Pellets: '''Exploding pellets that have the same workings as the Fog Bomb. Appearances Season 3 *The Londinium Larcenies/The Foggiest Notion/The Bloody Tower Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters